


Logan is A Savage Hoe:tm: drabbles

by AceOfTheFandoms, GraceRosana, K1ngtok1



Series: Logan is a Savage Hoe:tm: [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meetings, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Ray is a Cinnamon Roll, Ro is mom, They're literally adorable, and Virgil is her brother, but not really, cause Rachel is 18 and getting away from ahole parents, mentions of Achilles and Edith, much jokes, ray and virgil are the best siblings, remus being the gremlin he is, ro and dee being boyfriends, tags will update, the parents are aholes, the sides being dorks, virgil being gay, woo you guys get fluff, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceRosana/pseuds/GraceRosana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1ngtok1/pseuds/K1ngtok1
Summary: drabbles from our Logan is a Savage Hoe Series
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sander/Logic | Logan Sanders (mentioned), Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Logan is a Savage Hoe:tm: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663075
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So as we started posting the Logan is a Savage Hoe:tm: fic, we realized there were scenes that might seem kinda forced in or scenes that we never ended up writing. This collection is for those scenes. This drabble is from after Chapter 3, Ray's irl meeting with the group.
> 
> Chapter writter by Emmy_Pond604 aka Em

Rachel was sitting on her bed smiling, laughing a little at the group chat. She glanced at the door, sighing upon hearing her parents argue about her degree again, blaming each other. You know what screw it, if Virgil was gonna kidnap her she didn’t care honestly, and she needed to get out of the house before they started trying to convince her again. 

_ I’m free whenever you guys are. The only thing I really have right now is packing. Plus they’ve starting arguing again _

**AnEmoNightmare:** we’re all free now, I’ll come pick you up now and we can meet them there

_ Alright, see you soon Virge! Tell me when you get here so I can spend as little time around the arguing as possible _

**AnEmoNightmare:** will do Ray

Rachel grinned and quickly grabbed what she would need. She hummed a bit as she looked for where she had put her wallet and keys down. She quickly found them and quickly glanced at her phone to see if there was a response from Virgil. There wasn’t one at first so she played a game on her phone for a little bit before she saw the notification show up on screen.

**AnEmoNightmare:** waiting outside

Rachel smiled and got up to meet with Virgil.   
  
“Ra-,” her mom started.

“I’m going to hang out with Virgil, I’ll be back later,” Rachel said, heading out to Virgil’s car and beaming at him. “What’s up Virge?”

Virgil smirked a little as Rachel slid into the car. “Just planning on staging a kidnapping.”

“Good, can’t wait,” Rachel said with a grin. “So where are we heading?”

“There’s this cafe nearby that we’re regulars at that I figured would be a good place to meet up with everyone.”

Rachel nodded. “Makes sense.”

“It also means we’re taking up an entire booth with the 7 of us.”

That made Rachel snicker. “Makes sense.”

It wasn’t too much longer before Virgil pulled up to the cafe and Rachel hopped out. It was a small cafe but there seemed to be a lot of people there.

Virgil looked around before dragging Ray to one of the tables. Rachel looked and saw 5 people already sitting there.

The first person Rachel noticed was a mid-height male with reddish-brown hair. His eyes were brown, but in this lighting, it almost seemed like they were red. It looked like he spent a lot of the time in the sun considering he seemed like he had a slight tan. 

Sitting next to him was a man who looked barely taller than her, and easily the shortest guy she had ever seen. His hair seemed to be a brownish blond and he had heterochromia. One eye was brown the color of chocolate. The other was a green hazel, the green seeming as deep as a forest.

Sitting on the other side of the first man was a guy much taller than the first two. However, it looked like he was related to the first one as their hair color was practically the same. However, it seemed like he had bleached part of it as there was a gray stripe in the front of his hair. His eyes also seemed to be the same color as the first man, however, where his eyes had seemed to be red in this light, this man’s seemed to flash green.

On the other side of the table, Rachel saw a man who seemed smaller than the tallest man on the other side of the table and yet taller than the other two men sitting there. His hair seemed almost like a mousy brown. Behind his round glasses, he had kind brown eyes, almost the color of chestnuts.

Sitting next to him, while also clearly making sure there was room for Virgil and Rachel, was a really tall man, though she was certain that Virgil was taller, with dark brown hair the color of umber, his eyes practically the same color behind his square glasses.

“I’ve successfully rescued Rachel from our parents,” Virgil said with a grin as he walked over to the table.

Rachel waved meekly as everyone turned to look at her. “Hi.”

“Everyone, this is Rachel,” Virgil said, “Rachel the Prince type person over there is Roman,” Virgil said pointing to the first man.

“Nice to meet you, Ray.”

“The guy with heterochromia who we’re all sure is part snake is Dee.”   
  
Dee rolled his eyes a bit at Virgil before waving slightly at Rachel.

“The trash goblin on the other side of Roman is his brother Remus.”

Remus grinned wildly.

“The literal Dad of the group is Patton.”

“Nice to meet you kiddo,” Patton said, smiling kindly at Rachel.

“And the nerd sitting next to him is Logan.”

Logan rolled his eyes slightly. “Salutations.”

“It sure is nice to meet you all,” Rachel said, beaming a bit at them.

Virgil slid into a seat next to Logan and Rachel slid in next to him.

“Virgil,” Roman said, acting serious, “Why didn’t you tell us your sister was a literal cinnamon roll.”   
  
Rachel hissed slightly at him, only causing Virgil to laugh and Patton to ‘awwww’.

“I couldn’t tell you everything could I?”

Rachel pouted slightly. “I’m not a cinnamon roll.”

Before anyone could respond, someone came up. Rachel glanced over to see a man with light brown hair wearing a server’s uniform. “Let me guess, your usuals,” he said with a chuckle. 

He glanced around the table before stopping on Rachel. “Who’s this,” he asked.

“Thomas, this is my _ little _ sister Rachel,” Virgil said, getting elbowed for how he emphasized little. “Rachel, this is Thomas, we’re regulars here and he works here so he’s used to our shenanigans.”

That made Rachel snicker a bit.

“Do you know what you want Rachel, I know everyone else’s orders,” Thomas said.

“A hot chocolate for me,” Rachel said with a smile.

Thomas nodded, writing it down. “The usual for everyone else.”

A resounding yes came from everyone else, making Thomas laugh as he walked off to go make the drinks.

“Exactly how hard did you elbow him,” Logan asked, noticing Virgil wincing slightly.

“He deserved it for how he said little.”

“Sorry Ray I had to,” Virgil said with a grin.

“Suuuure you did.”

“So Rachel,” Logan said, interrupting the two, “Tell us a bit more about yourself.”

“Well, I graduated from high school in May. I was a large part of the tech team in theatre and helped build a lot of the sets. I was in quite a few AP classes, I love to bake, I, unfortunately, have Insomnia, and I fight people who hurt those I care about.”

“What productions did you work on the set for,” Roman asked.

“We did one for Little Shop and I actually got to puppet Audrey 2, we also did Everything I Ever Needed to Know I Learned in Kindergarten and Mean Girls.”

Roman nodded. “Did you get to work on any of the props?”

  
“I’m gonna stop you there,” Virgil said, “If you get her started she’ll be ranting for hours.”

“Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to say it,” Rachel grumbled, causing laughter around the table as Thomas came back with the drinks.

“I guess it makes sense why you chose theatre tech as your major then if you’ll start ranting for hours over some of the props you built,” Dee said with a chuckle.

Rachel nodded and took a sip of her cocoa.

“If you don’t mind me asking, why did you say you needed to get out of the house for a bit,” Logan asked.

Rachel tried not to spit out her cocoa at the suddenness of the question before glancing at Virgil. 

He shrugged at her, pretty much telling her it was her choice.

“...Our parents can tend to get a little overwhelming sometimes when they want something,” Rachel said, “Truthfully, I’ve been hiding in my room by packing….”

“Fight,” Remus said without hesitating.

“No, it’s fine! I’m not going to be there for much longer anyway. I’m moving out as soon as I can find a place,” Rachel exclaimed, causing Virgil to chuckle.

“Like anyone has been able to stop Virgil when he’s wanted to fight someone,” Virgil snickered.

“I mean….he’s not wrong,” Roman said, “Dee and I have tried before, not much success.”

“Well if you want to, you’re always welcome at our place kiddo,” Patton said, smiling at her. 

“I….I’ll think about it,” Rachel said, smiling back.

Unfortunately, before too long, it was time to head back. Rachel waved goodbye and headed to the car with Virgil so he could drive her back.

“So what did you think of them,” Virgil asked.

“They were really nice,” Rachel said.

“So have I finally convinced you then,” Virgil teased.

“....Maybe.”


	2. The 'Kidnapping'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an excerpt mentioned in chapter 5 of LiaSH, where our favorite Chaotic Trio (as Grace has taken to calling them) are planning and executing the 'kidnapping' of one 'RayofSunshine' Rachel Storm! It's basically all crack with mentions of things that happen later in the story line (mainly because Grace doesn't know how to keep track of plots and revealed facts)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I (GraceRosana otherwise known as just Grace) have to say that this took a long time to write. Like, Em and I have been trying to write this for weeks. It just wasn't happening till late yesterday (5/6/20), where I suddenly had a burst of inspiration and busted out this chapter with help of Em (Emmy_Pond604). Guys we tripled the word count of the last excerpt in 1 day. I was supposed to be doing a test but I couldn't focus on that because this was all I could focus on. We started with 203 words sitting on a page for weeks and suddenly by midnight we had written 4414 words. (After Grace revamped and basically redid like 3/4ths of it {it went from like 3000~ to 4414 words in 2 hours after Grace got their hands on it after it was written}).
> 
> Well like it says in the chapter summary it's filled with crack, some action, and shenanigans from the Chaotic Trio (Virgil, Dee, and Roman). As well as Remus being a gremlin, and Virgil being gay, and Ro and Dee being boyfriends (not yet revealed in the actual story {we all blame Grace}). Logan does make a shirtless appearance, so beware. And Rachel does get described within this chapter, from the perspective of Roman! So yeah, that's fun. Well we hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Excerpt written by: Grace (GraceRosana) and Em (Emmy_Pond604)

_**HissHissMotherfucker:**_ Get over here then bitch

Virgil rolled his eyes, classic Dee text. Getting up he headed over towards the other’s room. He was glad Ray was finally saying yes to this, he had been trying to get her out since she graduated a few months ago...meaning he already had a few plans for how this could go down. Now just to figure out one that would work with Dee as well.

When Virgil got to Dee’s room, the other male was texting someone with a furrowed brow. “Dee?” Dee looked up with a hum. ”Who are you messaging?”

“Ray’s messaging me, but she asked me not to say anything. Just wait for her to tell you ok? She promised me she would.”

“Knowing her, she’ll tell me once we see each other in person?” Dee just nods putting the phone back. “Ok, in that case, we just need to get to her as quickly as possible. I have a couple of plans, let’s figure out which one, if any, will work in this situation.”

“How long have you been planning this,” Dee asked out of curiosity.

“Since I’ve been stable enough to get her out myself.” Dee nods at that answer, it made sense.

“So V, tell me of your plans to save ourselves a Sunshine Child.”

“Don’t let her hear you call her that,” Virgil just laughs at what he imagined her reaction would be once she stopped stuttering and flailing. Dee just grins widely at him.

“You are gonna have to be more worried about Ro giving her nicknames then about me doing so.”

“True that.”

“So, back to the planning eh?”

The two of them nod and get to work making and changing plans, teasing each other about various topics, until they made one they kind of liked and fell asleep. Virgil didn’t even bother to leave his best friend’s room, pulling out a sleeping bag from Dee’s closet. Roman could deal with any annoyance or jealousy about it later.

The next morning Virgil woke up to a couple messages from Roman in the group chat. One from late in the night before, slightly before Virgil and Dee went to sleep:

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ all y'all went suspiciously quiet, that never bodes well in this server

And one from just a couple minutes before Virgil woke up:

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ ... Y'all left me on read. Wow

Virgil just snorts, waking up the half snake man in the bed.

“I didn’t do it!!” Dee sits straight up with a cry, eyes still closed.

“What did you not do?” Virgil asked his tired friend amusedly.

“Steal Pat’s cookie.” Virgil just laughs at him. Dee just pouts in Virgil’s general direction, eyes still closed.

“I don’t know Dee-dee, seems like something you’d do.”

“Hey!!”

Virgil looks back down at his phone and responds to Roman.

_**MyDarkStrangeSon:**_ rip Ro

Maybe not the most elegant of responses, but Ro knew that was probably as good as he would get. If he wanted better text responses, then he needed new friends. Everyone could admit that this group was not the most social ones he could have, with exception of Patton at least. Patton is just as much a ray of sunshine as Rachel. At least that’s what Virgil thought as a few seconds later Ray responded as well.

_**RayofSunshine:**_ oop sorry, had to deal with something real quick

Virgil’s brow furrowed, he thought she had finished packing the night before? Did their parents try and do anything again? ~~What if they got worse than how you remember them?~~ And naturally his Anxiety had to pop up and ruin everything again. He was debating shooting her a private message when Roman answered her.

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ it cool, so what were y'all up to anywho?

He raised an eyebrow and smirked over at Dee. He’ll corner Rachel later or something, wait for her to tell him in person. Hopefully it’s not as bad as his head is telling him it is.

“Dee, Ro’s online. Think he may want to help?”

“Knowing Ro, most definitely.” Dee grabbed his phone from his bedside table, where it had been charging like usual, Virgil stole the charger for his own personal use making Dee cough trying to hide a laugh. Virgil just stuck out his tongue at the ‘not actually a snake’ snake man, who only stuck his out in return.

_**HissHissMotherfucker:**_ plotting to kidnap Ray

“Just because it’s true, doesn’t mean you should say it.” Virgil looks at Dee with a raised eyebrow, Dee just stares back at him in the same way. Dee looked down when his phone dinged, and Virgil checked his as well. He kept his on silence because otherwise the ding could go off at the wrong time and ruin something if he forgot to turn it off.

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ are you guys done or do you need some help

Dee just gave Virgil a look of satisfaction, his expression truly saying his thoughts: ‘I told you so’, said emo just rolled his eyes. As he did that, he sent another message to the group chat, and more specifically aimed at the youngest of the household. Although hopefully Roman wouldn’t be the youngest for long, if this ‘kidnapping’ plan went well.

_**MyDarkStrangeSon:**_ you want in? we have it planned but we haven't done it yet

_**RayofSunshine:**_ oop

Not having to wait long, Roman replies.

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ y'know what, sure

“You want me to grab him or are you going to bring your boyfriend over so we can finish planning this?”

“Virgil, I am unable to lift Ro. I am a twig and so cannot literally bring him over here.” Dee says looking down at his small frame with a slight pout.

Virgil snickered a bit as he quickly responded to Ro.

_**MyDarkStrangeSon:**_ alright, adding you to the paln

Virgil debated fixing that typo, but after staring at it for a little while finally decided not to. It wasn’t hurting anybody, and it would be off his screen soon enough and he won’t ever have to re-read it again.

“Should I bring him over or do you think that message was enough to make him realize to come over here?”

“As much as I love him, it’s Ro. He’s not gonna realize that you wanted him to come here unless you are literally dragging him in the door. Plus it’s not like you said what room we are in, outside of last night when I told you to come over here.” Dee said this all mainly off-handedly, not realizing what chaos his words would cause till it was too late.

Virgil nodded and got up to literally drag Roman over to the planning room. If Dee said it would take dragging Roman over to realize, then hell yeah Virgil was going to take his chance to literally drag the smaller prince-like man.

Dee had stayed in his room, but did move to the floor while Virgil went to go get his boyfriend. He could have stayed on the bed as all three of them would fit, but there was a lot more room on the floor. And this way Virgil could stretch his long ass legs out.

A few moments after Virgil ran out Dee heard a high-pitched shriek coming from what may have been Roman and Remus’ room. At this point the room was more just Remus’ as Roman spent so much time in his boyfriend’s, but for the sake of names and titles no one bothered to call it anything else. The only other name it was ever referred to was ‘The Twin’s Room’, but that one wasn’t used as often as Roman and Remus always gave them strange looks whenever they used it..

Dee suddenly heard thumping and another shriek coming from the aforementioned room. It appeared Virgil took his statement literally and was dragging Roman by one leg back into his bedroom. Not being able to help himself Dee fell over laughing. Virgil dropped Roman right next to his wheezing curled up on the floor boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry Ro, I would say that that wasn’t my fault but we both know I would be lying.” Dee said when he started calming down from his laughing fit. He slowly uncurled himself and sat up, swinging his own legs so that they crossed over Roman’s. Roman’s position would have made for a perfect cuddle moment but he had a feeling that Virgil would actually kill them if they started cuddling, even if they were in Dee’s room and not the Emo’s.

“Hey, you said he wouldn’t realize unless I was dragging him to the door.” Virgil said with a satisfied grin on his face. Yeah, he knew exactly what he had done. Dee really should have expected that Virgil would take his words seriously. Honestly Roman was just lucky Virgil hadn’t thrown him over his bony shoulder, as he had been informed by the others that that can hurt.

“I was just about to text y’all asking what room you were in.” Roman was pouting at the ceiling, having not moved from where he was laid. When Dee threw his legs over Roman’s said male just looked over and grinned at his boyfriend, Virgil just gagged.

“C’mon you two, if you are gonna get mushy do it in private.”

“You’re just jealous I have someone and you don’t,” Dee grins at the tallest male in the room, and their friend group. Virgil just huffs and rolls his eyes before looking back down at Roman.

“Come on Princey, if we’re going to get you in on the plan you need to sit up.” Virgil kicked at the two love-bird’s legs, only achieving shuffling and groans from a certain prince-like male.

“Technically I don’t, I just have to talk. Tell you how I can help and all that,” he said this waving an arm in the air, refusing to sit up.

“V, he kind of has a point. Technically he doesn’t have to be sitting up,” Virgil gave Dee a look, he knew what he was planning,” so neither do I!” Gleefully Dee laid on the floor side pressed up against Roman his legs still thrown over his boyfriend’s, much to Virgil’s aggravation.

“You two are hopeless!! You definitely deserve each other!!” Virgil throws his hands in the air.

“Hey, I have to sit and listen to you talk about how pretty Lo is. I deserve being able to lay on the floor and annoy you all at once.” Roman replies, pointing at the tallest male in their friend group.

“I’ve done that like once, thank you very much.”

“One time too many my dearest Emo,” leaning over towards Dee’s ear he quietly whispers the next part, “especially since I hear it from Lo as well for several hours on a regular basis.” Making Dee choke on laughter. Is that all the two’s ‘Bitching Sessions™’ consisted of? Talking about Virgil??? Dee didn’t think he could survive that! Roman must have the patience of a saint. Then again everyone kind of knew that since Ro grew up with Remus 24/7, and dealt with the anger of Logan whenever it was needed.

“What was that you Royal Pain In The Ass??”

“Nothing Hot Topic, just a comment on how cute your crush on Lo is.”

“IT’S NOT CUTE!!”

“Yes it is.”

Virgil just angrily huffs at him, making Dee laugh more. At this point he was about to curl onto his side again, as he had earlier, the only thing stopping him being that cuddles with Roman would end if he did that. And Dee was a cuddle monster and was very stubborn when they started, to the point where he may attack if you stop them. Although it was well known that he was very picky about who he would cuddle, in fact Roman was the only one other than maybe his highschool friend Edith. Although she was crazy so maybe not. Now that he was thinking about her- she would make a good addition to the group if they were adding new people. And she kind of knew Patton as well so maybe.. He was knocked out of his thoughts by Roman sitting up.

Roman grins, “I’m sorry Virgey, but you with a crush is just on this side of being too cute. Especially since it’s on our resident nerd.”

“And this is why I stopped talking to you two about it,” Virgil muttered with his ears turning ever so slightly pink. He appeared as if he was debating drawing his hood over his head and blocking his face from the two of them. Even though it wouldn’t work since they were both so much shorter than him. He probably figured that out since he decided against the hood and just glared at them.

“Aw Virgey-Darling!! You shouldn’t say such awful and mean things to your best friend and his boyfriend.” Dee also sits up, clearly teasing. It was clear that he referred to himself as Virgil’s ‘best friend’ which was true, not that either of them admitted it except when teasing the other.

“Actually Remus is my best friend.” Virgil sticks his tongue out at his ‘tormentors’, also clearly joking. Dee just gives a dramatic gasp and clutches at the shirt covering his chest.

“How could you!”

“I can very easily!”

“Why anyone would ever choose Remus as their best friend I will never be able to understand.” Roman shakes his head, hiding a grin. The other two also grinned, they all knew it was a joke so there was no true harm in saying it. Plus after the whole conversation in the group chat the day before Remus clearly deserved that comment.

The trio heard a squawk coming from Roman and Remus’ room. Roman swung his head around to look at the door before coming to an understanding about what most likely just happened.

“REMUS!! STOP EAVESDROPPING INTO PRIVATE CONVERSATIONS!!”

“IT MUST BE VERY PRIVATE IF I CAN HEAR YOU FROM HERE!!”

“PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU KNOW,” Logan yelled from his room further down the hall, closest to the stairs and right across from Virgil’s. Roman realized, if Remus could hear them could Logan? He looked at Virgil who came to the same conclusion and went pale before breaking out in a blush and whipping his hood over his head and pulling the strings tight. Dee snickers at him.

“Shuddup Dee,” Virgil just hissed at him, sounding close to tears. Roman and Dee looked at each other worriedly, Roman gesturing Dee to help Virgil while he answered Logan. Dee just nods while Roman heads towards the doorway, both to answer Logan and then to shut it and hopefully prevent someone from overhearing whatever they were talking about.

“SORRY LO.” Roman grinned when he heard the grumble of Logan in reply. He hoped that would help shake Virgil out of his spiraling thoughts.

Virgil snickered a bit making Roman inwardly cheer. Success!! “Okay anyways, the plan.”

Just as the trio were about to start planning, again, another ding sounded throughout the room. Virgil lunged for his phone where it was still sitting on Dee’s side table charging. Dee picked his phone up off the bed where he had left it when he moved to the floor, and Roman checked where his pockets would be before realizing these sleep shorts didn’t have any and that he left his phone in his room when Virgil dragged him out. Groaning he leaves to go grab it, leaving the other two laughing at his plight behind him.

_**RayofSunshine:**_ so when is this taking place so I'm ready?

“Well, that was some fantastic timing. We’ve gotten nothing done.” Roman said as he re-entered the room, now holding his phone.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Dee’s.”

“What is with this friend group and blaming either V or myself????”

“You blamed Reem that one time, with the Satan thingy.”

“We are not counting that time, besides everyone was thinking about it.” He says in between typing a reply back to Rachel.

_**HissHissMotherfucker:**_ We are almost done finagling Ro into the plan. Once we do we will be done

“You just gonna lie to Sunshine like that?”

“Why do you two keep calling her Sunshine???”

“Because she is literally a ball of sunshine???” Roman looks at Virgil with a raised eyebrow and an expression clearing saying ‘duh’.

“Plus that’s her group chat name, and we don’t know her well enough to come up with any others yet. We’ll keep working on it, don't worry.”

“Everything makes me worry. Telling me to not worry? That just makes me worry more you dorks.”

“WHALE PENIS.” This time the call was much closer and Roman would bet that Remus was standing outside the door listening to what they were talking about.

“DAMMIT REEM.” Roman yanked the door open as he yelled that. Just as Roman thought, Remus was crouched outside the door clearly eavesdropping. He stared up at Roman while Roman stared back down at him before Remus bolts away towards the office, screeching like the gremlin he is. Roman just stares down the hall after him while Dee and Virgil were wheezing inside of the bedroom. At the clear of a throat Roman looked at the other end of the hall where Logan was standing arms crossed shirtless. Virgil and Dee at some point had snuck up to see what Roman was staring at, and at seeing the other tall male Virgil squeaked and quickly dragged both Roman and Dee into the room and slammed the door shut, stammering apologies at Logan. Inside the room, with the door now firmly shut and locked, the trio just stared at each other for a few moments before they all broke into laughter at the situation.

“Everytime!”

“There is no escaping it, other than to not say the word.”

“I can’t believe we have a forbidden word now, and of all things it's..”

“That’s Re for ya.”

“Now, let’s actually figure out how the plan is going to work before I start crying.” Virgil pulls out his phone, shooting Rachel one last message before the chaotic trio finish planning on how to kidnap her.

_**MyDarkStrangeSon:**_ we set out tonight

~Later that night~

Rachel was in her room double-checking that she had everything when her phone went off again with another message.

_**HissHissMotherfucker:**_ you guys all ready? Ro, V, and Ray?

Rachel glanced in the bags with all the stuff she had packed, making sure she had everything. She didn’t think she had anything too important missing.

_**RayofSunshine:**_ have everything ready!

Soon after she said that her phone went off again, with Virgil and Roman both simultaneously responding.

_**MyDarkStrangeSon:**_ Ready

_**IGotsMeselfASward:**_ Ready

Rachel smiled a bit at that, especially once Dee’s message went through.

_**HissHissMotherfucker:**_ time to roll out then

Rachel quickly responded, knowing she couldn’t do anything else until they got here but waiting for them anyways.

_**RayofSunshine:**_ see ya soon

Back with the others, Dee was ushering the two into a car. “We’ll be back soon,” he called to the three who were staying back.

“Dinner should be ready by the time you guys get back,” Patton called.

“Don’t forget Remus is banned from the kitchen!” Roman calls back as he is pushed by his tiny twig of a boyfriend.

Logan looks over at Patton, “And he denies that he is motherly.” Causing both of the others to start laughing.

“Don’t worry, Les would agree with us. And then Ro would have no reason to deny it!”

“Who is ‘Liz’?” Patton whispers to Logan who just shrugs.

“Alright Virgil, are you driving or are you telling us how to get there?”

“I’ll be the map so I can quickly get out and to the door so I can help her to the car quicker. Ro wanna help me with that as well?”

“Sounds good to me,” Roman said with a nod.

Dee nods, “ok I’ll drive, V you be passenger Ro back?”

Both of the other two nodded.

After getting in the car, Dee turned to Virgil. “Alright V, which way are we heading?”

“It’s just a left turn from the house to start with,” Virgil said. Dee nodded and started driving, following Virgil’s instructions until…

“We should probably stop here.”

Dee stops the car, Roman looks out the window to see where Virgil stopped them.

Virgil pointed out a house down the street. “That’s the one, figured we’d want to be further down the road so my parents can’t see us. You ready Ro?”

“Of course I am,” Roman said with a nod.

“Alright then, follow my lead Princey,” Virgil said with a grin before getting out of the car and starting to head to their house, but also making sure it was in a way so his parents wouldn’t notice him approaching.

Roman followed right behind him, knowing Virgil probably knew what he was doing.

Virgil approached one of the windows, hidden from the main room and knocked a pattern on it.

Upon hearing it, Roman heard a rustling from inside as the curtains opened and a beaming Rachel opened the window up. Roman glanced up at Rachel, who had started leaning against the window sill, probably to mess with her brother a bit considering how worried he got about stuff like this. Her short lavender hair, recently dyed of course, was swaying a bit in the breeze and she was looking right at Virgil with her heterochromatic green and brown eyes with a mischievous grin over her face. Just looking at her like this, especially with all the freckles spread across her face, it was no wonder why they had already started calling her a ball of sunshine.

“Nice seeing you here tonight Virge,” Rachel said with a grin.

“You got everything ready,” Virgil asked.

“Yep all packed,” Rachel said with a grin.

“Then pass it through the window dork,” Virgil retorted.

Rachel stuck her tongue out at him before ducking back in her room to grab her stuff.

“Think you’ll be able to hold some bags and run Ro,” Virgil asked, glancing over at him.

“Oh definitely,” Roman said, nodding a bit.

Rachel soon peaked back out the window holding a couple of bags. “I have one more besides this but I can carry that one.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll let you,” Virgil said with a smirk.

“Virgil!”

“Rachel!”

“Let me carry my bag!”

“Nah.”

Rachel sighed and passed the two bags out before going to get her last one.

Virgil glanced anxiously towards the front as he passed one of the bags back to Roman, really hoping that their parents wouldn’t notice. At least not until Ray was far enough away that they couldn’t get to her anymore.

Before Virgil went any deeper into that spiral of anxiety, Rachel came back with her last bag. “Got it!”

Virgil held out his hand to help Rachel out the window, but she literally just vaulted out instead.

“...Why do I feel like you have practice doing that?” Roman asked from where he was standing.

“Because I do,” Rachel said, beaming, not offering any other explanation.

“Because it’s easier when we didn’t want to explain where we were going to our parents to go out of the window then talk to them,” Virgil explained without hesitating, which Rachel nodded in agreement to.

“Alright, we need to get out of here before they realize something’s up,” Virgil said.

Both Virgil and Rachel glanced towards the main room, something Roman definitely noticed.

“Let’s run then,” he said, “Dee’s waiting for us back at the car anyways.”

Virgil nodded, taking the bag Rachel had tried to take and swung it over his shoulder, one of the many advantages of being the taller sibling and started running.

Roman held out his hand as an offering, which Rachel rook before the two started running as well.

Before too long, the trio reached the car, all three of them still running towards it. As they got to it Roman, without slowing down at all ~~frustrating Virgil who thought he wasn’t being safe enough~~ made sure he let go of Ray’s hand, put his hand on top of the car and vaulted his way over. Having safely landed on the other side he opened the door and slid in.

Rachel opened the door in the back and slid in on the other side. “Nice one,” she said, grinning a bit. “Good thing you didn’t drop the bag.”

“I don’t know how he didn’t,” Virgil grumbled as he slid in, lightly tossing the bags into the back, “How did I know you were going to do something like that.”

“Because it’s Roman, hello again Rachel,” Dee grinned at his boyfriend in the back view mirror.

“Hello again Dee,” Rachel said cheerfully, grinning a bit.

“Alright we should get out of here before they notice something’s up,” Virgil said nervously, glancing back at the house.

“Alright, back home then,” Dee said with a nod, starting to head there.

Virgil glanced back at Rachel as they drove back home. She was looking at the window glancing back at the house. He knew Dee and Ro probably wouldn’t be able to sense it, not yet at least, but Virgil could tell how big a step leaving was for her. How conflicted she must be right now. But Virgil had noticed in their messages since she had drifted apart from her friends exactly how much their parents had started wearing her down. His original plan was to get her out of the house as much as possible, which he did but it still didn’t seem to be working.

So when Rachel had mentioned looking for a place away from their parents to live, Virgil knew what he had needed to do. He started it as suggesting a place for her to stay and still had no idea if he had figured out what she really meant to do. He really hoped that they’d be able to help her the way they had helped him.

Rachel, finally noticing her brother staring at her, glanced up at Virgil.

“Is there something you want Virgil,” she asked, giving him a look.

“Just checking to make sure you’re okay back there,” Virgil said, grinning at his sister.

“Well, I’m fiiiinnnee Virge.”

Virgil could tell that wasn’t the complete truth but he’d leave it for now. At least she was finally away from them.


	3. We need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rachel's settled in, she finally talks with Virgil

**_RayBeam: Hey Virge, I'm ready to talk_ **

Rachel took a breath as she nervously fiddled with a bottle she had found before getting up and putting it onto her desk, making note to place it back into the closet later. After doing that she sat back down, glanced at her phone and anxiously waited for Virgil’s response.

**_MyDarkStrangeSon: Pat and Reem fell asleep so I'm free anyways. Im omw, your room?_ **

Rachel sighed softly before taking a breath and messaging Virgil back.

**_RayBeam: yep_ **

Okay, you can do this Ray. It shouldn’t be too hard.

**_MyDarkStrangeSon: ok, I'm here_ **

**_RayBeam: doors open_ **

Rachel put her phone down and glanced up at the door nervously waiting for Virgil to come in.

Virgil opened the door, sliding his phone into his back pocket before putting his hands into his jacket’s pockets and stood in the doorway awkwardly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, “So .. you uh- you needed to tell me something?”

“Yeah, I do,” Rachel said. “You might want to come in for this.” 

“Okay,” he walked over to sit next to her on her bed, closing the door behind him. “So uh- so what’s wrong?”

“Oh it’s fine now, I just figured...that you’d probably want to know about this…”

“Ray? If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. I would never force you to tell me something you are not comfortable sharing.”

“No it’s fine! It’s just..it’s about our parents…”

“Did they .. did they contact you? What happened?”

“I’ve...kind of not been telling the truth about how bad it’s gotten,” Rachel muttered. It was almost hard to hear her with how quiet she was speaking.

Rachel pulled out her phone and opened her messages. She noticed that they had messaged her since she last checked but decided to ignore them as she scrolled up to where they had really started getting bad before she handed her phone over to Virgil to show him.

She nervously fidgeted with her hands as she waited for Virgil to respond.

Virgil stared at the messages that their parents, if he and Rachel could even call them that title, sent to his sister. He looked up and saw her fidgeting, he didn’t know how to respond to them or to her so he just held his arms open for a hug letting her decide whether she wanted one from him or not. He told himself that he would understand if she didn’t, he had left her with  _ them  _ after all.

Rachel gratefully accepted the hug. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything, you were already anxious about a lot of other stuff that was going on, and I didn’t want to make it worse. I was able to handle it...mostly.”

“I'm always anxious, you didn’t need to worry about that. You would not have made it worse, it probably wouldn’t have made anything better but it definitely wouldn’t have made it worse. And even if you were able to handle it, you shouldn’t have had to,” Virgil was rubbing his hand up and down her back, re-assuring himself that they did get her out and that she was here.

“I know its just..hard to reach out sometimes. Add that to me worrying you’ll get stressed from me telling you and…”

“Ray,” Virgil said softly, “I’m going to be here for you no matter what. Especially when it comes to our parents being like,” at that Virgil just gestured to Rachel’s phone, now sitting unattended on her bed. “Like that.”

“Yeah, I get that now,” Rachel said with a smile.

“You’ll tell me if anything else is bothering you, right Ray,” Virgil asked.

Rachel’s mind immediately shot to what had happened Junior year, knowing Virgil didn’t know the exact details of that. Eh, it probably wouldn’t come up anytime soon. She’d be able to tell him before it became a real problem. “Of course V!”

“Good. Now I’m going to see if the others will help me murder our parents,” Virgil said, with a serious enough look that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not.

“Wait V no!”

“Shhh, it’ll be fine Ray.”

“Virge!!”


End file.
